It WAS a shooting star
by jazzmonkey
Summary: She was depressed. Her last hope: a shooting star. Can Danny give it to her? SongFic.


**hey guys. I was reading Danny Phantom and listening to this song, and I couldn't help my self. I needed to put it up...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN DP! (even though i wish i did do i could keep the series going. I can't believe they cancelled it)**

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<em>

"Hey, look! Sam, it's a shooting star!" he said in an attempt to cheer her up.

She raised her head from his chest suddenly like her life depended on it, "Really, where?" she asked.

He pointed using the hand that was resting on her back, "Over there."

The girl looked like she was about to make a wish, but as she took a closer look, her face faded once again to its' seemingly permanent confusion and sadness, "Danny, that's an airplane."

"Oh…" he gave her a cheesy grin, hoping that his slip-up could still be used to fix a smile onto her face, "I knew that…"

She sighed, laying her head onto his chest again and putting her hand underneath it, "You know," she started, "Sometimes, I feel like even the stars don't want me to have anything."

The halfa couldn't find anything to say to that. He just held her close in an attempt to siphon off her unhappiness.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<em>

Danny still remembered that night clearly. It had been a month since then. Her words rang in the air. _"Even the stars don't want me to have anything."_ He whipped around from where he was standing. "Stupid. She's not going to come."

He sat down exactly where they had before. He couldn't take the pain that was crawling up his chest. Tonight, there wasn't any comfort. No friends to give him sorry's that he now despised, no fake jokes and laughter from family to get him to cheer up. Most importantly, no warmth that he so needed to function now. She was gone.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
><em>In the night sky<em>  
><em>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)<em>  
><em>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<em>  
><em>Wish right now (Wish right now)<em>  
><em>Wish right now (Wish right now)<em>

He stared at the dark sky. No matter what she said, he knew that she loved the night. She loved to see the little twinkles and the huge moon that seemed to hang as if someone was holding it.

"I can't believe this. Sam, you could've told me what was bothering you. You didn't have to go so far." The dark haired boy looked up, pleading the people up there to let her be okay.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)<em>

**Sam. She tried to kill herself. If only I hadn't gotten detention. If Tucker hadn't found her…** The boy shuddered. He didn't want to think about it. Even if she was extremely unstable, she was okay. Even if she was in a coma, she was still alive. He glanced back up, seeing something jet across the black.

_So here I stand and then again I say_  
><em>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes<em>

"Please let that be what I think it is." He closed his eyes to make a wish. But when he opened them, the supposed shooting star was still there, and he knew immediately that it was an airplane. "Why?"

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)<em>

He clenched the grass, "Why! Why can't I just have one chance to tell her I saw a shooting star? Why are they always airplanes!" he yelled softly, tears starting to prickle his eyes.

_I could really use a wish right now_  
><em>(I could really use a wish right now)<em>  
><em>I-I-I could really use a wish right now<em>  
><em>(I could really use a wish right now)<em>  
><em>Like, like, like shootin' stars<em>  
><em>(Like shootin' stars)<em>  
><em>I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now<em>  
><em>(I could really use a wish right now)<em>  
><em>A wish, a wish right now<em>  
><em>(A wish right now)<em>

"You know what? To me, it was an airplane. But, I'm going to pretend it was an airplane." He got up, "Sam, I can't wait to tell you what I just saw." The tears started to make their way down his face. No matter what he tried, he knew he couldn't make the wish true. **Please just wake up. I promised to show you something, and I need to keep it.** Danny looked over the cliff at the city below and its color against the darkness.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked back to his car. Behind him in the sky, as if to taunt him, another airplane made its way across the sky.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now…_

**FIN. I hope you guys liked it. It was sad, but for all those who want to know what happened, here you go:**

**Sam tried to cut her wrists. Luckily, Tucker found her, but she went into a coma. Don't worry, she recovered.**

**Jazz (hehe) - ghostgetter #1- over and out.**


End file.
